The present invention relates to a universal joint component which is fitted into a spherical socket for use in coupling a member furnished with the spherical socket so as to move universally, and an improved automotive lamp unit including the universal joint component.
There is a ball joint in which its ball seat is provided with a groove that extends from an opening of a spherical cavity forming the ball seat to its back from the perspective of allowing the ball seat (spherical socket) forming the ball joint to receive and hold the ball with ease (see patent reference 1). In this type of ball joint, however, if a flexible deforming property is given to the ball, such a special feature added to the spherical socket would be unnecessary.
There is also a ball joint in which the ball that is to be fitted into the ball seat is simply divided into three sections, and each section is allowed to flexibly deform its shape (see patent reference 2). In this case, however, the easier fitting of the ball into the socket inevitably gives rise to the inconvenience of easily allowing the ball to slip out of the ball seat.
Patent reference 1: Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. 62-15535
Patent reference 2: Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 06-58504
An object of the present invention is to provide a universal joint component with an appropriate flexible deforming property having a spherical head to be fitted into a spherical socket, namely, a spherical head, so that the spherical head is easily and properly fitted into the spherical socket without providing any feature to the spherical socket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automotive lamp unit with a reflector which is so furnished that its tilt is adjustable to allow the lamp body to stably hold the reflector even when vibration during travel or the like is applied.